andaikan
by saerusa
Summary: andaikan kita punya kesempatan untuk hidup sekali lagi dalam dunia yang berbeda—doumeki/watanuki.


**andaikan**

**xxxHoliC (c) CLAMP**

**Story is mine**

**Kumpulan drabble tak berjudul pengobat luka hati q :") **

**Tak akurat, typo, delusi.**

**Thanksforreading:")**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::oOo::**

25.

Problem pagi hari Watanuki kambuh karena nafsu makan Doumeki yang hebat—layaknya _vacuum cleaner_—kulkas nyaris kosong. Dan Doumeki yang cuek. Dan Doumeki yang pendiam. Dan Doumeki yang matanya sangar.

"Kamu 'kan yang ngabisin osechi? Itu aku buat untuk semuanya tau!" Watanuki mencengkram kerah baju Doumeki. "Oi, jawab aku!"

Doumeki menyelami kedua bola mata Watanuki dengan serangan tatapan mata terampuh.

Watanuki luluh.

Dan masalah selesai.

.

24.

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir," asap panjang berhembus dari kedua belah bibir Yuuko, "Selama ada Doumeki, pasti Watanuki baik-baik saja,"

Watanuki mencerna terlebih dahulu kalimat Yuuko, barulah ia ingin menenggelamkan diri ke dalam bumi setelah paham maksud Yuuko.

.

23.

Ada telepon untuk Watanuki.

Doumeki diam-diam bersandar di dinding, berharap percakapan mengalir melewati tembok dan sampai di telinganya.

_Oh, dari Himawari._

Doumeki segera beranjak dari dapur dan membuka kulkas dengan santai.

.

22.

Entah kenapa kalau Doumeki memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kimihiro', Watanuki merasa perlu untuk di terapi jiwa berkali-kali.

Kalau Watanuki memanggil Doumeki dengan sebutan 'Shizuka', Doumeki rasanya ingin menceburkan diri ke dalam danau alkohol saja.

.

21.

Doumeki membuka pintu. Entah kenapa, lidahnya bergerak sendiri dan mengucapkan sesuatu,

"Tadaima,"

Ah, mungkin tak ada jawaban, Doumeki menghibur dirinya sendiri. Namun saat Doumeki merasakan langkah kaki mendekat dan mengangkat wajahnya—

Watanuki dengan apron, dan loyang besar di tangan menyambut ramah, "Okaeri," lalu Watanuki diseret oleh dua orang anak-anak masuk ke dalam.

Doumeki duduk di undakan dan melepas sepatu. Suara tawa Watanuki, dan anak-anak mereka memantul dari dalam rumah.

"Cepat masuk ke dalam, nasinya masih hangat!"

Sejak kapan mimpi Doumeki jadi kenyataan?

.

20.

Pelukan Doumeki sangat hangat.

Watanuki nyaman saat lengan besar Doumeki melingkari tubuhnya. Watanuki senang saat mendengar napas Doumeki yang menyapu kulitnya.

_Bisakah aku membekukan waktu untuk selama-lamanya?_

.

19.

"Harusnya aku tidak terlahir di dunia. Aku membenci diriku yang tak bisa mengingat apa-apa bahkan kedua orangtuaku sendiri,"

Watanuki menyesal mengatakan itu karena sekarang ia tak ingin mati karena Doumeki selalu ada, menjaganya, melindunginya dan membuatnya jatuh cinta.

.

18.

Doumeki memperhatikan pigura yang terpajang di ruang tengah. Hanya ada dia dan Watanuki.

Doumeki menurunkannya, mengganti dengan yang baru.

Ada dia, Watanuki dan Tsuyuri—putri kesayangan mereka satu-satunya.

_Ini yang namanya keluarga sempurna._

.

17.

"Hei, kamu tahu 'kan aku tidak abadi,"

"Ya aku tahu,"

"Tunggu aku. Setelah aku memenuhi janjiku pada Yuuko, aku pasti akan menyusulmu,"

Doumeki menunggu diatas karpet rumput hijau yang hangat. Langit biru kosong tanpa awan. Dan hamparan bunga kuning yang cantik.

_Kau lama sekali, Watanuki._

.

16.

Mereka ada di teras toko Yuuko. Musim panas benar-benar tak kenal kata ampun. Doumeki bisa membayangkan lelahnya Watanuki yang sedari tadi membereskan gudang harta karun milik Yuuko. Doumeki juga heran dengan nihilnya cacat dalam setiap olahan pangan Watanuki.

Doumeki mencomot wafer es krim buatan Watanuki.

_Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Watanuki itu istri idaman semua orang._

.

15.

Doumeki tidak suka minum-minum kalau tidak ada Yuuko, Mokona, Himawari dan yang lainnya.

Kalau misalkan ia minum-minum tanpa mereka dan hanya ada Watanuki, Doumeki takut _ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara dia dan Watanuki._

.

14.

Doumeki menempelkan keningnya pada kening Watanuki.

Watanuki demam. Doumeki melepaskan keningnya dan mengecup kening Watanuki.

Saat Doumeki bergegas mengambilkan obat, wajah Watanuki yang tadinya merah semakin memerah.

.

13.

Watanuki menyodorkan paket makanan mewah; daging sapi, ikan bakar dan carbonara yang dibeli di restoran dekat sekolah, tapi sudah dipindahkan ke mangkuk tanpa sepengetahuan Doumeki.

Saat makan malam, Doumeki tidak menyentuhnya sedikit pun dan malah mengeluarkan toples berisi kue kering buatan Watanuki.

Watanuki menyodorkan makanan yang baru saja ia masak. Seadanya; tahu dan asinan basah.

Doumeki tanpa banyak bicara menyantapnya dengan lahap.

.

12.

"Aku mau memberimu _mille-feuille_,"

"Apaan?"

"Kue yang berlapis-lapis dengan krim itu. Dua hari yang lalu aku buat untuk Himawari-chan,"

"Bukannya itu _masterpiece_-mu?"

"Ya, karena itu akan memberikannya cuma-cuma untukmu,"

.

11.

Doumeki sempat khawatir dibalik datar wajahnya saat Watanuki memberinya sebuah cincin.

Setelah tahu cincin itu adalah panah untuk penyucian roh jahat, Doumeki bisa bernapas dengan teratur lagi.

Dia _yang akan_ menyematkan cincin dengan batu opal di jari manis Watanuki.

_Bukan yang lain._

.

10.

Mokona suka cium-cium Watanuki. Maru dan Moro suka peluk-peluk Watanuki. Yuuko suka menggoda Watanuki.

Dan Doumeki menyadari betapa bodohnya ia, _cemburu pada makhluk bukan manusia._

.

9.

Ah, setiap hari, Watanuki selalu bilang ia sebal, ia kesal, ia benci pada Doumeki.

Tapi setiap hari, Watanuki bertanya Doumeki ada dimana, menawari Doumeki makanan, dan perhatian sekali pada Doumeki.

Jarak antara benci dan cinta itu memang sesuatu.

.

8.

"Nggak tahu apa kalau aku masaknya susah-susah?!"

Doumeki mengangguk khidmat, menyesapi manisnya mochi buatan Watanuki. Watanuki mengamuk karena spring rollsnya ludes. Bekal makan siangnya pun tak bersisa. Dan pelakunya masih mengunyah tanpa ada rasa dosa.

"Aku sangat-sangat membencimu, Doumeki!"

Dengan santainya Doumeki menyahut,

"Sayang kamu, juga."

.

7.

Watanuki bengong melihat sebuket besar karangan bunga mawar merah dan baby breath putih.

Doumeki bilang _supaya dapur mereka tidak didatangi makhluk metafisika lagi._

Watanuki menemukan secarik kartu terselip diantara kelopak-kelopak bunga,

_Aku sayang kamu._ Dan Watanuki tahu arti dari bunga-bunga pemberian Doumeki.

_Sialan kau, Shizuka._

.

6.

"Apa warna mataku?"

Watanuki bertanya suatu hari.

"Lucu,"

Watanuki langsung pergi.

_Luminouscence & Curiosity_. Hari ini Doumeki belajar kosakata baru yang dirasa cocok menggambarkan mata Watanuki yang berbeda warna.

Tapi tetap saja tidak nyambung.

.

5.

Watanuki berbisik,

_Makan malam nanti mau apa?_

Doumeki berbisik,

_Kimihiro._

_._

4.

Doumeki pendiam, dan hanya menggunakan mulutnya untuk berbicara seperlunya, dan makan masakan Watanuki sepuasnya.

Tapi hari ini hanya Watanuki yang tahu kalau Doumeki pintar menggunakan mulutnya untuk hal yang lain;

Ciuman Doumeki itu lambat, menyenangkan _tapi melelahkan._

.

3.

"Apa keinginanmu? Aku akan mengabulkannya selama kau bisa membayar harga yang setara dengannya,"

Yuuko melekatkan tangan di dagu menunggu jawaban.

Doumeki menyodorkan selembar foto. "Buatlah dia mencintaiku,"

Potret foto Watanuki dan Yuuko tertawa.

"Kuberi tahu sesuatu yang menarik, Sayang. Jari kelingkingmu dan jari kelingkingnya terikat erat oleh benang merah, kautahu,"

Yuuko tersenyum lebar.

"Sayang sekali, keinginanmu sudah menjadi kenyataan,"

.

2.

Watanuki tersadar sesuatu.

Di dalam tubuhnya, ada darah Doumeki yang mengalir. Yuuko bilang, mereka menjadi satu. Watanuki dan Doumeki bisa berbagi kemampuan; _termasuk melihat sesuatu yang tak pernah diinginkan Watanuki._

Sayangnya, ada satu pertanyaan yang tak pernah bisa ia ungkapkan pada Yuuko.

Kalau misalkan jantungnya berdetak kencang tiapkali bertemu Doumeki—

_Apakah Doumeki juga merasakannya?_

Watanuki bisa gila kalau-kalau Yuuko menjawab iya.

.

1.

_Tidak ada kebetulan, yang ada hanyalah sudah ditakdirkan._

Doumeki menatap Watanuki, lama.

"Apa lihat-lihat, ha?!"

Doumeki mengunyah onigiri Watanuki. Terlalu enak. Makanan buatan Watanuki unik, dari tekstur sampai rasanya.

_Tidak ada kebetulan, yang ada hanyalah sudah ditakdirkan._

Dan Watanuki berteriak keheranan melihat Doumeki tersenyum untuk durasi dua detik.

Bertemu dengan Watanuki bukan sekedar kebetulan. _Tapi memang sudah ditakdirkan._

_._

_**end**_


End file.
